tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy's X Factor (Season 1)
The ''first season ''of the Tengaged version of The X Factor premiered on June 3, 2017 in Los Angeles with the finale taking place on June 27, 2017 where The Script were declared as the winners of the season; mentored by Tommy. On May 30, 2017 it was announced that a new series was to be brought to tengaged based loosly on The X Factor UK. TommyD, the shows creator, announced that he would be the first named judge for the first season. Carlyjordan14, creator and judge of Stardom! on tengaged was then announced as the second judge. On June 1, applications opened for auditions along with the addition of Neme91 as a judge. Rodrigueseve served as guest judge for two rounds of auditions until brandonh1 was confirmed as the final judge. Selection process The applications for the first season of The X Factor ''opened on June 1, 2017 along with the process of the music competition. Auditions Auditions began airing on Saturday 3 June, 2017. Each episode aired in a different city across the United States of America. The willing hopefuls have to audition in front of the 4 judges in hopes of receiving three or more 'YES' votes from the judges to make it to the second stage: Bootcamp. Due to the upcoming hire of a permanent fourth judge, only three judges were present at the Seattle and Miami auditions. The acts to audition still needed to persuade the majority of the panel. Any audition with two or more 'YES' votes was sent through to bootcamp. Bootcamp The successful auditionees make it to Bootcamp, where the public and judges both have equal say in who advances and who is eliminated from the competition. Only 20 (5 per category) make it to the next stage of the competition: The Judges Homes. The top four acts from each category with the highest combined vote makes it through, the judges are randomly assinged the categories they are going to be mentoring this season. Then each judge selects a wildcard from their newly assigned category to advance to the judges homes. It was announced at the big reveal that Tommy would mentor the groups, Carly-Jay would mentor the Over 30's, Brandon would mentor the boys and Nehemiah would mentor the girls. Judges Homes Each judge takes their category to a location around the world, each act will have to sing for their judge who has the final say in which contestants make the live shows. Finalists The top 12 finalists were announced on Tuesday 13th June, 2017. Key: - Winner - Runner-up – Third Place The Script (TXF1).jpeg|The Script FifthHarmony.jpg|Fifth Harmony EdSheeran.jpg|Ed Sheeran SamTsui.jpg|Sam Tsui Beyonce.jpg|Beyonce ArianaGrande.jpg|Ariana Grande LadyGaga.jpg|Lady Gaga KellyClakrson.jpg|Kelly Clarkson Pentatonix.jpg|Pentatonix HaileeSteinfeild.jpg|Hailee Steinfeld KianaLede.jpg|Kiana Lede Jeffrey Austin.jpg|Jeffrey Austin Live Shows Broadcasted live, each show the contestants perform to a theme in hope of gaining public support. The acts that end up in the bottom two/three are in danger of going home. Each judge eliminates an act until a majority has been revealed, if there is a tie, the public vote breaks the deadlock. It was revealed at the Top 12 reveal that there would be six live shows this season. Results summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two/three and had to face the judges vote in the final showdown - Contestant received the fewest public votes and was immediately eliminated (no final showdown) - Contestant was in the bottom three but received the fewest votes and was immediately eliminated - Contestant received the most public votes Live show details Live Show 1 (15 June) * Theme: "This Is Me" '''Judges vote to eliminate:' Nehemiah: The Script - backed his own act. Tommy: Lede - backed his own act, said The Script were more unique. Brandon: Lede - Felt The Script brought something different to the competition. Carly-Jay: The Script - no reason. Live Show 2 (17 June) * Theme: "Love & Heartbreak" Judges vote to eliminate: Nehemiah: Pentatonix - gave no reason. Tommy: Clarkson - backed his own act, said Pentatonix were more different. Brandon: Pentatonix - said Clarkson was the better vocalist. Carly-Jay: Pentatonix - backed her own act, stated Clarkson was a powerhouse. Live Show 3 (19 June) * Theme: "Dance Anthems" Judges vote to eliminate: Nehemiah: Gaga - gave no reason. Tommy: Gaga - gave no reason. Brandon: Gaga - said Beyonce was the better act this competition. Carly-Jay: Gaga - gave no reason. Live Show 4 (21 June) * Theme: "Mentor Dedication" Judges vote to eliminate: Nehemiah: Beyonce - said Tsui was the better singer. Tommy: Beyonce - said Tsui had never disappointed him throughout the competition. Brandon: Beyonce - backed his own act. Carly-Jay: Tsui - backs her own act. Live Show 5 (23 June) * Theme: "No theme (get me to the finals); Mentors choice" Live Show 5 (23 June) Round 1 * Theme: "Reprise song; Celebrity Duets" Round 2 * Theme: "Winning song"